Goddess of life
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: Hiya, this is totally different from maximum ride, theres a girl, named angel, she is an outcast, no friends, no real family, but then she finds out an excited secret about herself.
1. Chapter 1

The goddess of life.

I gripped my arm as I stumbled home, a bruise started to appear on my skin. I had just been mugged, my purse now gone. luckily i didn't have have my phone on me, I heard the voices of my foster parents in my head already screaming at me.

"Great, my waste of a daughter can't even defend 'erself." My foster dad would say. I could have protected myself but I was taken unawares.

"It's your problem to deal with, that's you isn't always messing about in the wrong crowd." My foster mum would say, _Crowd…I don't even have a crowd _I thought, the closest thing with me in having a crowd was just a few minutes ago having ten muggers, crowd around and kick you while one grabs you purse, the thoughts of my fake parent just made me hurt more so instead of going home I kept walking, soon I had reached the park, I sat down on the park bench. I sighed _why me…everything happens to me. _Which was true before my real mum and dad were now dead, mum had gotten raped, dad was in jail, for something he didn't even do and I was bullied at school, but a week after dad had been released from prison and ex-cellmate he had upset murdered him then mum had truly lost it she took an overdose in painkillers. Suddenly my hand stung, the memories of my life had made me so frustrated that my nails had dug into my palm so hard that they began to bleed. I sucked the blood on my right palm hoping to stem the unnaturally large quantity of blood coming out of the wound. The metallic taste filled my mouth, a cry came from behind me, I looked around but all I saw there were trees I began to stand up as another cry came from the trees it was a cry of pain, I walked over towards the trees whoever was hurt was hidden in the woods, another cry of pain only this one, was loud and full of sad emotion, I rushed into the woods creeping towards the cries, then they stopped I listened, there far away was a rustling sound, I crept towards the sound, it grew louder, and louder, I stopped bending down behind a bush I looked above the bush, there was a man age of 37, his body was forced against a girl, 14 , ginger hair with hazel eyes, she winced in pain as she rattled beneath him, I watch in horror as the man raped the young girl, she whimpered slightly, the man began to speed up.

"Shut up you little slut, shouldn't be wandering around so late." he forced harder onto her, suddenly she let out a scream. The man punched her she fell back, I couldn't take it, and I jump out from the bush, striding towards them.

"GET OFF OF HER, NOW!" I shouted the man turned jumping off the girl he pulled up his trousers, zipping them up as he look up at me, I stopped, smirking he took a step towards me. He reached into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

"More women, excellent my lucky night." He stepped closer.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" The man swore at me, lunging forward to stab me I ducked, lifted up my leg and letting out a strong kick centre in his chest, the man flew off his feet, falling hard against a tree. Sprinting towards him, I drew back my fist and with one punch, square in his jaw, the man slumped down to the ground, eyes closed, unconscious. Turning to the girl I saw the damage he had done, her skirt ripped, bruises on the inside of her thighs, a large dark purple bruise began to appear where he had hit her. I walked slowly towards her she wrapped her arms around herself. I bent down to my knees, she looked up at me tears leaking from her face, I brushed her ginger hair out of her face. I spoke to her softly "come on, lets take you home." slowly she nodded I stood up pulling her up to stand. She wobbled a bit but then straightened her legs, she tugged her skirt down. I helped her along until we got to the bench, I sat her down. She crossed her legs tight as though in danger of them being ripped apart.

"Thank you…for helping me." She seemed so fragile, so helpless.

"No problem, what's your name?"

"C-catherine" I sat in silence, poor girl to be raped at such a young age, I felt sick at the thought of rape. Finally she spoke "please …c-can you help me… tell my parents-s?" I nodded, standing up we walked to her home. When I saw her parents I wasn't surprised they were a nice happy couple that looked particularly wealthy. Catherine's dad was tall , thin he looked as though he always wore a suit ,and her mother kind gentle housewife type. We all sat at their kitchen table, I looked up at the clock, it was pretty late, 11:00 it had taken us 20mintues to get to her house.

"What's wrong dear?" ask her mother, she tied her hair up into a small bun, she also had ginger hair whereas the dad had light brown hair, slick back with a small quantity of gel.

"y-you know …Melissa's party, at her house… I w-went to…well….the party ended at nine, and so… instead of taking a l-lift from Jane, I j-just… walked hom-me." I assumed the girls she mentioned were her friends.

"But doesn't it take half an hour to get here from her house just by driving in a car." Inquired her dad.

"y-yes… so w-walking it takes t-twice as long, so f-forty-five minutes-s I had been w-walking when…" she stopped tears were already forming in her eyes, I was sitting next to her watching her struggle, she was shivering even though the house was fairly warm. I gentle grabbed her hand and squeezed indicating that she was safe. She gave me a graceful look and continued. "I was w-walking along w-when… I heard f-footsteps b-behind me…I was t-too s-scared to l-look back so I k-kept walking only a b-bit f-faster…I b-began to s-speed up m-my p-pace then b-broke into a r-run… but then s-someone g-grabbed me f-from b-behind… it was a m-man…he d-dragged m-me into some n-nearby t-trees…a-a-and h-he…a-and…h-he …he" her face was now soaked with tears she looked at me, her stammering stopped her from speaking anymore , I knew that she wanted me to say it, I looked at her mom and dad they seemed very concerned.

"he raped her." They gasped ,I watch her mother stand and rush to hug her daughter now tears were streaming fast down her face, her dad sat there, he looked as though he wanted to break something, he slowly walked to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arms around them, I saw his lips moving whispering something.

"my baby… my poor baby…" her mother touched the bruise on Catherine's face.

"he did that?" Catherine nodded. Catherine turned to me, her mother had moved to a cupboard , and had pulled out a first aid kit, I had just noticed that Catherine's arms had deep cuts which were bleeding, her father, who was now sitting at the table , he had pulled out a fag, and was taking deep puffs, I winced at the smoke but I understood why he was smoking, Catherine's mum shot him a disapproving look.

"I thought you quit those." She said half heartedly as she pulled out some bandages. Even if he had never started something as depressing as this could drive any parent into the habit.

"did the man have a knife?," he said ignoring his wife's comment, looking at the scars on his daughters arms ,she nodded. Her mother began to clean the wounds on her daughter as, Catherine's dad turned to me, he watched me for a while. until he spoke up.

"And why are you here? Who are you?"

" I'm angel." _yes that's my name, cool huh?_

"Angel, saved me from him, she fought him and … you knocked him out with one punch." I blushed I had always been strong, very strong for a young girl. When I was four I broke a twelve-year old kids nose for laughing at me in the street when I tripped over. My dad was too shocked to punish me. Catherine's dad was impressed, he smiled. i

just noticed my hand had stopped bleed, it was stained red though.

"Thank you …for helping my child, we are very grateful, if you ever need help, just ask." I nodded in appreciation. I looked up at the clock it was now twelve.

"I better be going it's late." I stood up. " It was nice meeting you." They nodded; Catherine walked over to me and hugged me,

"Thank you, angel. I hope to see you again."

"Me too" I walked to the door and with one final wave, I open the door and stepped out into the night.

------------------------------------------------Authors Personal Message--------------------------------------

AngelicInk: Well, people there's the first chapter, i already have written the next one, and loadsa others, but i am not sending them in, until someone reviews, kk. Also this is totally original, the only thing i took was the name angel and one other thing but that is revealed further into the story. Angel in this story doesn't actually look like Angel in maximum ride.

Angel: Why not? she's cute?

AngelicInk: cause your not blonde.

Angel: (plays with long brown hair) i can dye it!

AngelicInk: and your not six.

Angel: Okay ,okay.

Catherine: I wanna dye my hair brown, ginger is soo lame.

Angel: i like your hair, soo fiery.

Catherine: thanks but i prefer yours, it's all straight...

AngelicInk: Stop! Talking! About! Hair!

Angel:...

Catherine...

AngelicInk: Anyway, review and you'll get the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------Authors Personal Message------------------------------------------

AngelicInk: okay, thank you .wings.and.claws. for reviewing, okay but i want 2 reviews here okay.

Angel:Go, go, go, go. This chapters quite funny.

AngelicInk: Yeah, Go people, read and REVIEW!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked along, thinking about my recent incidents. _it was nice to see that Catherine, had people to protect her, if whoever that man was came back. me, I have no one, except me, I can count on myself. I mean, I did knock that man out in one punch, wow, I never expected it to be so easy. I've never hurt anyone that much except when I broke that kids nose but anyway. Right now I have to concentrate on getting home.i_ around the corner, my house was on the far end of the street, no.46 pittoll lane, when i reached my house i saw the kitchen light on. _uh oh, they are still awake._ By 'they' i meant my foster-parents. gently twisted the doorknob, i walked in quietly, slipping off my shoe's i sneaked a peek into the kitchen my foster-dad was there, looking grim and tired. Dark shadows under his eyes, i stood up straight. staring at my foster-dad, even though i didn't really care that much for my foster-parents, i cared more of my foster-dad than my foster-mum. he always showed me more respect , when i got a good grade, my foster-mum Cheryl would just, sneer. At least my foster-dad, John his name was, would pat awkwardly my back, and say 'good' in a low voice, it wasn't great but it helped. And one time when i was 12, on Christmas, i gave them each presents, an little antique cup, for Cheryl, and a miniature ship in a bottle, i knew that john loved the sea, Cheryl had chucked the cup nastily in the bin, whereas John had put his gift on top of the telly, like a little mantelpiece. right now John had his hands clasped around a cup of tea. he looked extremely worried about something.

"John?" i asked walking into the room, he looked at her, and sighed with a slight relief.

"Angel, now where have yer been it's past midnight?" he said in his strong Irish accent.

"I went for a ...walk, and why do you care it didn't bother you before, John?" he scowled.

"Don't call me John, why don't yer ever call me dad."

"I might do if you treated me like a daughter." still scowling he took a sip of tea; I could see I had offended him and that there was something else on his mind. "I'm sorry, I just not used to calling people dad, since mines gone." he sort of half-smiled in an understanding way.

"I know, no need to worry." we sat in silence for a while until angel broke the ice.

"what's wrong?"

"nothings wrong."

"where's Cheryl?"

"not here."

"where is she?"

"would yer be satisfied if I said somewhere."

"where's Cheryl?"

"somewhere."

"John!" he was acting like a child, I have never seen him like this.

"Alright, alright, she staying with her family."

"Why?" he stared at me for a moment.

"we had an argument."

"about?"

"do you always ask this many questions?"

"yes, now what was the argument about?" suddenly he seemed embarrassed, I could tell why. "it was about me wasn't it?"

"What gives you that idea."

" a feeling," John sighed he knew I wasn't going to give up, I would go on and on and on until finally he snapped and told me "well?"

"well what?"

"was it about me?"John seemed suddenly interested in his fingernails obviously trying to prevent the conversation from going any further, but failed again he sighed.

"sort of."

"what do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I mean you were only part of it."

"what happened?"

"do yer always react so quickly to what people are saying?"

"yes, now what happened?" John stared at me he obviously wasn't going to be able to steer this in another direction he had gone too far, so he might as well continue.

"well, earlier before yer came home me and yer mother..." he paused I was staring at him in a slightly angry way, "I mean, Cheryl and I were in the kitchen she was cleaning the dishes and I was sitting 'ere drinking a mug o' tea. You was out then it was past ten o'clock, a when it was half past ten, Cheryl started to go off on one saying all sorts, 'that girl is a disgrace', 'I bet she's out there with her ..._crowd," I_ snorted, _typical Cheryl_ , John smiled and continued, " and I said 'darlin' I isn't sure if she's got a crowd, I mean have yer seen her 'aver any friends round.' and she said ' typical, I'd preferred if you would have just agreed like normal, but no you have to take her side. I bet she's out there vandalising things, stealing cars, smoking, drinking, taking drugs, won't be long before she brings a baby in to this house' and I says 'you mean get pregnant, yer must be jokin' , she's fifteen and she looks right healthy to me.'" he paused to take a sip of tea, now I was grinning he had even used a shrill voice for Cheryl's words, even though it did make his vocabulary better, it did sound weird on a man. "And yer proably guess what she did then."

"She flipped?"

"Yer damn sure she did. shouting the odds, sayin' how I was worse than you, like father like daughter, even if we aren't blood relative. sayin' I was a bad example, and then I got right angry, and it got worse and worse, until finally she said 'right, that's it, I'm out of here, you can raise her by yourself' she got her stuff and cleared off."

H wasn't smiling now neither was I ,talking about the events must brought back some anger. He drained the last dregs of his tea, I picked it up taking it to the sink and cleaning it. pulling up my sleeves to keep them from getting wet, john noticed the bruises on my arms and my blood-stained hand, _damn forgot to clean it off._

"what 'appened to yer hand and arms?" I gulped, I had hoped to stay off this subject, but now it looked like I had no choice, I was good at keeping a subject the same, but wasn't very good at steering it another way.

"Um... I was...i-i was...mugged." he sat in silence staring at her for a while wondering what to say, I began to make another cup of tea.

"How many?" he asked as I put the teabag into a cup.

"What? oh ten of them." Steam began to pour out the kettle.

"How long ago?" the kettle boiled, it clicked.

"about 10:30" I poured the water into the cup.

"so what else happened?" then pouring milk into the tea.

"huh?" waiting a moment then taking out the teabag and chucking it into the bin.

"a muggin' doesn't take more than ten minutes at least, what else have you been doin'?" I sighed see I told you I couldn't steer a topic away. I decided to tell him, he listened intensely, nodding and occasionally sipping his tea. When I finished he nodded curtly.

"you knocked 'im out in one punch?"

"yep." just like Catherine's dad he seemed impressed.

"but if you knocked the man out in one punch, why couldn't you fight of the muggers."

"they took me by surprise." he nodded.

"This girls parents, where they grateful?"

"Very."

"So yer 'ave made a new mate." I thought for a second, I hadn't actually considered that, if I saw her again Catherine was bound to want to talk to me, at least I hope she does.

"I suppose so yeah." I looked at John's watch it's said 00:54, John looked at it aswell.

"Right 'bout time yer went off to bed." I nodded curtly getting up I was about to leave the room when John stood up, I stopped John walked towards , and did something he had never done before, he kissed me on the forehead. Rubbing my shoulders gently.

"Well done, Angel, I'm very proud of you." It was the most fatherly thing he had ever done, I smiled, I felt a great ball of happiness inside me, for once I remembered what's it like to have a father. As I turned to leave the room , I stopped looked back at John.

"Goodnight...dad." And with that i left climbing the stairs i quickly got into my room, changing into a pair of pyjamas, I crawled into my bed resting my head into the pillow, I fell straight into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------------------Author's Personal Message--------------------------------------

AngelicInk: Right now, i should be sayin stuff, about how i didn't copy anything and blah, blah, blah...but i can't be bothered cause i just came back from school, after having mock exams.

Angel:ohhh, rough...hey, have i got exams in this story...

AngelicInk: anyway, people hope you like it, review

Angel: You haven't answered my question...

AngelicInk: remember people, i want two reviews at least.

Angel: OI! Tell Me...

AngelicInk: i'll send the next one soon bye

Angel: Noooooooooo, noooooo come back!!! tell me...


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------ Authors Personal message--------------------------------------------------------

AngelicInk- Hey everyone, thans for reviewing HOPE & angel in flight, anyway, just a reminder this is my original things, except for the name angel, and two other things!!!! telll ya later.

Angel- ooooooooo, love this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! read it's a mixture, of action, and romance!!!!!!!!!!!! love you to angelInk thank u for writing the chappie! OMG, READ, GO GO, READ...& REVIEW OR U WONT GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE, WHICH HAS, TRAGEDY, ARGUEMENTS AND ANGER!!

AngeliInk- blinks yea, read & review, basically what she said...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I skipped happily along the street, humming I don't know why I was happy perhaps it was because I had made a new friend, which I don' t have a lot of, and had learned to appreciate my foster dad more either way I was happy...well I was until I suddenly felt a wave of coldness wash over me, I began to shiver it's never this cold in July, I turned scanning the streets behind me, **where am I?** I thought** **my eyes stopped at an alleyway something odd was inside it, I could feel it's presence it felt ...evil. **RUN! MOVE IT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE RUN!_ _**I slowly turned to scared to run yet **RUN! **Suddenly my legs geared into action I sprinted along, running for my life, after what seemed like ages I stopped catching my breath, the sun was beginning to set I had to get home soon, but as I looked around I still didn't recognise where I was, the things moving , I had the sudden sense to look up, obeying my head looked up turning around scanning the sky, then I saw it 100 yards away, jumping from roof to roof the dark thing came towards me at immense speed. I turned to run but before I could lift my foot off the ground something landed in front of me the creature, human-form hooded in a navy blue cape, a knife flashed before my eyes h, it drew back it's arm, showing no trace of skin only a gloved hand, also navy blue, gripping the blade it's arm came forward.**_ Screaming I sat up in my bed, covers soaked in sweat and... Blood... _uh oh_, my arm stung I raised them _yep there they are._ My wrists had puncture wounds when I had bad nightmares I tended to grab my right wrist dig my nails in until they bled, attentively I licked the wound wiping away the dried blood,_ I hope john understands. _I got up washing myself of the sweat and blood, then changing into my uniform- a white t-shirt, grey trousers, black and blue tie, black socks, black leather shoes, and a black blazer with the logo of the school on it's chest pockets. Quickly rushing downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast quickly shouting a goodbye to john, I left. I strode rapidly while chewing my toast but once I had finished I broke into a sprint hoping to get there before the bell rang, I don't want another reason for the teachers to hate me, almost everyone disliked me, the smart kids envied me, teachers suspected me, popular people hate everyone not a popular, and the rest don't care. As much as I had hoped I would be one time... I was late. _no point running now_ I thought as I walked to my class, I turn the last corner and there they were...not the scars on my hands... populars. Seven of them three girls, four guys, I knew all their names, the girls: Marisa Borderman, a dark girl with braids, nicer than most of them, Lucy Cretic, who should be known as critic, she moans about everyone but her little crowd, blonde hair model type, and extremely snobby, Jodie Ferr same as Lucy but not as snobby and a red head. The guys Oliver Ferr Jodie's twin brother, very spiky hair, tall and thin, Luke Jermain , dark kid ,half-African, tough man , Bradley Timmen white blonde very short hair, broad shouldered, not so tall and last Cameron ford, sandy blond, strong build, blue eyes, and VERY cute. Jodie Ferr and Bradley Timmen were lip-locked _ewww...get a room! _Oliver Ferr and Luke Jermain were jumping around Marisa tugging at her skirt teasingly, each time she sort of half-shrieked half-laughed, Lucy Cretic was looking at herself in the mirror, whereas Cameron was...watching me. we met each others gazes, staring into his eyes my mind raced_ oh my god, a popular interested in me ,oh my g..._ I fell forward landing flat on my face, twisting round I saw Lucys foot stuck out under my feet. the populars laughed except Cameron and Marisa who had pity on their faces and the snogging pair who were to busy snogging to care. I jump up fist clenched, but I calmed myself, Lucy I could take out but all of the populars might not be so easy.

"don't!" roughly grabbing my bag.

"don't what?" she asked nastily wiping a hand on her shoe as though it were infected,

"Just don't"" I turned on my heel and stormed to my class, trying my best to ignore Lucy's shouts. Angrily I stormed into the classroom

"DETENTION! Break time, you were late ,and that is unacceptable." Shouted Miss Quinsten, I sighed placing my books onto the table. _Bad start to the week._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rest of the day went terrible, Lucy kept shooting snide looks at me in class, one lesson...actually three lessons I couldn't stop thinking about Cameron so I got no work done and got extra homework, the detention nearly bored me to death ,lines: _**I must arrive on time...I must arrive on time...I must arrive on time**, _repeated until the end of break, lots of shoving in the hallways particularly from Lucy and the populars, then as I left my last lesson, walking home I heard, turning I saw the poulars all except Marisa, Lucy in front like a pyramid Cameron skulking at the back looking annoyed, I recognised the look on Lucy's face... a mixture between excitement and determination that meant one thing... she wanted a fight, _uh oh_ I turned back walking faster, I heard running footsteps, I heard them slow right behind me , I felt Lucy shove me forward.

"where you going? wimp! aren't you gonna face me?" I turned slowly, fists clenched itching for action.

"walk away, Lucy."

"and miss the chance to put you in your place, I don't think so"_ walk away you don't want trouble with them go._ I turned and began to walk away.

"don't you turn your back on me,you stupid tart" I felt her grip my hair, then I clicked, grabbing her wrists I twisted her arm off, ducked her punch, shoved her into the group, then I leapt jumping onto her I swung my fists, I heard something crack, but didn't care I stood up I knew the two guys were going for me turning, I sent two jabs each, kneeing Luke Jermain, in his crotch I grinned as I heard him squeal in pain, in the corner of my eye I saw Oliver holding a knife, spinning at top speed I kick it out of his hand , released a right hook, Jodie Ferr spun away to scared to join in, Cameron stared at me in amazement, i check my attire the only difference was that my hair was a bit ruffled whereas the rest of them looked terrible, bloody noses ,grazed, bruised and cut , Lucy looked like a monster with her squashed nose covered in blood.

"How the...what the...how did you do this?" Cameron asked still stunned, I shrugged.

"I don't know...I have to go" I turned beginning to run off home.

"Wait" I stopped turning I watched him jog up to me.

"Can I have your number?" he said as though he had done it a million times.

"M-m-my w-what?" I gulped nervously.

"Your number?" I dropped my jaw_ say yes, say yes, SAY YES YOU IDIOT, SAY YES_

"Yeah sure." I took a deep breath, he gave me a piece of paper and a pen, I quickly wrote it, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks, I'll call you later." he walked off happily. , I felt happy but suddenly odd at the same time, looking around I felt cold, ignoring the feeling my thought's went back to Cameron _a popular asked for my number, And he's the cutest one, WOOHOO._

"Woohoo!" I cheered out loud sprinting home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was only when I reached home, gave john a big kiss on the cheek, skipped upstairs, and landed on my bed then I realised..._I don't know a thing about dating_.I've never had a boyfriend, not even my first kiss2E

"oh no" placing my mobile onto my pillow I spent ages thinking about it, _dating, er... well..._hours I laid there, finally after 4 hours I gave up, pulling out my extra homework I got started, after a while just as I finished my mobile rang, grabbing it quickly I answered.

"Hello?"

"hi" Cameron's voice on the other end, _yay!_ I thought

"Cameron?"

"yep, er... I feel embarrassed you know my name and I don't know yours" I knew it was a question.

"it's angel."

"angel nice, so angel do you wanna go out with me?" i fell off the bed, _oh my god_, I knew on the others side of the phone he was grinning.

"yes" I felt a lot more confident _my first boyfriend, again YAY!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_Author's personal message----------------------------------------------------------

AngelInk- Angel and cameron, sitting in a tree, doing something they should be, starts with s, ends with-

Angel- OI!

AngelInk- Sorry, and peeps read and review to find out more on wat happens next, want three more reviews. This story has 5 reviews so far, now i want 3 more, on this chappie!!!! come on people!!!!!!! i know u loved it!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-------------Authors PM-------------------------------------------------

AngelicInk: i've decided i'll give it to ya at one review, threes a bit to much to expect, btw Superrgirl, Angels powers are very similar to Angels in maximum ride, that's why i put it here, plus i can't stop now people have read it. Oh and thanks angel hottie 18. This ones quite dramtic.

Angel: Very, i hate John.

Cameron: But you love me!

Angelink: let's get started, i don't own Angel's name or powers, expcet a special one, but you'll find out later. enjoy, Read and review please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you go out with someone you seem to find out everything about them, take Cameron for instance, he loves sport such as football ,rugby and hockey, favourite food fish and chips, favourite music garage, drum and base, and rap, he hates peas, and sweet corn. I've probably used up all the credit on my phone, so I gave him my e-mail, now we talk even more, like right now, I'm sitting at my desk typing away.

**So wat u doing later **Cameron like's to use typos

_**not much**_

**same, have u heard of dat new movie, moonlit hunters**

_**no, why?**_

**wanna go c it?**

_**Sure**_

**cool, i pick u up at 6 we'll go to da cinema. g2g see you at 6.**

_**see you then**_

_Camman42 has logged off._

I shut the computer off, walk up to my wardrobe, _now let's see what do I wear?_

White boots, denim jeans, black v-neck top, hair half-up I sat in the living room, keys jiggling in my pal. I looked up at the clock-face, 6:03_ he's only three minutes late chill_ I sat there waiting, until finally at 6:07 the doorbell, rushing to the door I brush my shirt, opening the door there stood Cameron, just as cool as usual, white sneakers, combat trousers, and a Burberry shirt (the real thing), holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, babes you look gorgeous ." giving me the bouquet.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself." I took them, quickly rushing in and placing them on the kitchen table, then going back to Cameron, locking the door, putting the keys in my pocket , we linked arms strolling down the streets towards the cinema.

We arrived at the cinema, Cameron bought us popcorn to share and two cokes, he paid for the tickets, while we waited in the cinema, someone sat right behind us wearing a hoodie, _rude did he have to sit behind us._ Then the movie started I was hooked straight away, it would annoy me that every time something gross happened someone would scream, Cameron was looking excited probably hoping that I'd shriek leaping into his arms, to bad for him I wasn't scared of horror movies never have been, even once in science where we had to dissect frogs, most girls would faint and throw up, me however I got top marks and I didn't even flinch, I'm not boasting just telling you that Cameron would have to try harder for me to come screaming into his arms. During a boring part I noticed Cameron yawning and stretching (the cuddle technique) I looked at him, eyebrows raised, he saw me and put his arms down, I grinned looking back at the film I jumped as a gruesome scene came in, suddenly I felt something touch my _cheek_, (and I'm not talking about my face). Jumping up I stared at Cameron in disgust.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" I asked angrily.

"what?"

"how could you?"

"what? what did I do?"

"how could you touch me like that?"

"what where?"

"you know exactly where you put your grubby fingers" he stood up,

"look angel, I don't know what your talking about, I didn't do anything" I saw a man coming over_ probably going to get kicked out now _" honestly I haven't done anything." as much as I thought it was true, I saw the truth in his eyes, he wasn't lying.

"well if you didn't touch me who did?" the man had reached us.

"excuse me your gonna have to either sit down or leave." we sat down, distracted by the events I hardly payed attention to the film. when it ended we left, I noticed the hoodie guy had gone already, Cameron eyed me suspiciously.

"are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just someone touched my... well you know, and I thought it was you"

"Oh I see, look angel I wouldn't do that, I like you too much to try and spoil this relationship by doing something stupid like that, ok?"

"ok."

"good" we laughed, holding hands we walked to my house, as we got closer to my house I began to shiver he took off his jacket and wrapped it round me.

"are you cold? it's July how can you be cold?"

"I don't know" but I felt even colder as we got closer, then I saw the door was dangling off it's hinges windows smashed, I gasped, running into the house, every inch was damaged wallpaper ripped scratch marks, broken plates, cutlery everywhere, torn furniture, pillows, smashed TV screen, I ran up stairs leaving Cameron gawping at the trashed living room, as I reached my bedroom door I screamed, it was even worse , my computer, my bed, my wallpaper my carpet, my lamp, my school stuff everything, destroyed. I search for my mobile ...smashed to pieces. Using Cameron's phone I rung john.

"John get home someones broken in, everything is destroyed quick." before he could answer i hung up, then I phoned the police , in a matter of minutes the place was swarming with detectives and cops, John came driving round the corner parking he ran into the house his voice booming.

"WHAT THE HELL WENT ON HERE?" I was in tears_ who could do _this a police officer walked up to me notepad and pen ready.

"was any thing stolen?"

"no,"

"do you have any dangerous enemies?"

"not that I can think of,"

"it seems they were looking for something, do you have any idea what?" I shook my head, then I remembered something_ the fight._

"um... two weeks ago I got into a little fight with some kids at school, I didn't think they would do this but then again one of them was carrying a knife so maybe."

"Really, well looking at the damage I don't think teenagers could have done this, but well look into it ma'am" nodding my head he turned, Cameron came over he had been comforting a neighbour who had got freaked by the ordeal, rubbing my shoulders gently I sighed _this is going to be a long night._

Cameron had offered we stay at his house sadly john disagreed he said he'd already sorted it out, we were staying at a neighbours for some reason I think the thought of me staying in the same house as Cameron had worried him, but we were staying with a neighbour, Mrs Willingham let's us stay, the only thing left untouched was the things me and John had with us at the time, lucky for me I always carry a photo of my mum and dad with me everywhere.

"How's strange? In all my years this has never happened before" mrs Willingham exclaimed, she was 82, very kind ,a widow whose husband died 6 years ago. we sat in her extremely neat kitchen, drinking tea, john was drinking a glass of brandy. he shot me glances I knew he was mentally blaming me. we sat there for hours, mrs Willingham went to bed but me and john couldn't sleep, in the end john couldn't hold it in anymore more.

"What did yer do this time?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing."

"Cheryl was right."

"What? no it's not my fau.."

"You were always trouble."

"I haven't don..."

"Maybe it's not yer fault."

"Exac..."

"It's yer father's"

"WHAT?"

"Bad influence, being locked up in jail, wasting 'is life" I stood up

"HE WAS SET UP"

"Started fights with cell mates."

"STOP IT"

"What's going on here?" mrs Willingham had come down.

"Tha's why 'e snuffed it"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY DAD, HE WAS A BETTER DAD THAN YOU'LL EVER BE." John stopped he looked taken back, swearing, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door into the street, tears already streaming out of my eyes, I run trying to get away, I stopped at the park bench, sat down, reaching into my coat pocket I pulled out a photo, my mum and dad faces smiling at me, I whispered to them, "sorry dad, so sorry"

--------------------------------------Authors Pm------------------------------------------------

Angel: i repeat hate john!!!!!!

Cameron: i didn't touch ya ok babe

Angel: i know babe

AngelInk: Ewww, okay goodbye ppl, hope ya enjoyed it Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i send in next one soon!


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------Author's Personal message-------------------------------------------

Thank you, all who reviewed!!!!! I love you all, you really made my day, so i'm sending in next chappie!!

angelhottie18 i'm glad you loved it, you are a star

free4flyff thanks, you'll see...

Angel: Do i? Do i? i do don't i? please say yes, woohoo!!!!!

AngelicInk: Shut up! Read and Review, love you my readers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours I sat there, watching the sun slowly begin to rise, people slowly starting to pass by, on there morning duties, bike riders, dog walkers all passing by. I felt eyes boar into me ,I knew what they were thinking _look at her... what's she doing... what's she up too... druggie...poor girl... freak _that's all I ever hear, I'm the girl no one likes, no one cares about... and john is a get ... a selfish git it's not my fault, nor my dad's...but then... who's is it... who did this to us... to me...to ruin our home. And most of all ...why?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked along the road to school, I had gone home and got ready for school, john wasn't home. mrs Willingham had offered to sign a note for my school gear but there was no point the news would be floated round the school before I would arrive..._great more attention. _I was on time for once ,and yes all faces did stare, thankfully Cameron came over taking my hand and squeezing it..._ bless him the sweetheart._ we walked to class all his mates were loping behind us, this made me smile, every time I looked at them they would shiver slightly, laughing I squeezed his hand back to show cam that I would be fine. He stopped and kissed my cheek, then we carried on walking I didn't need to explain about my situation the teachers all understood, during those next few weeks I felt like all eyes were on me ...literally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the hall next to cam, our fingers touching slightly, as news was being read out to everyone. I felt cam and many others eyes on me, Most girls would love that, the kind of feeling that makes u feel special, but I hated it, the prickling sensation was too familiar for comfort. Though I felt less eyes on me when everyone's attention was called. The Headmaster, Mr Joseph stood up, on the stand. He had a rocker aura about him, but he didn't show it in his tie and suit, but you just knew it was there. Despite his lack of hair, and posh attire, he seemed like quite a cool headmaster, I preferred him to most the teachers, except when he's made, then I don't.

"Students it is good to see, u all dressed smartly" he coughed purposely, I looked around, half the girls, were wearing skimpy, mini-skirts and crop-tops, even Lucy she was a sorry sight, her bruises were so dark blusher lots its magic. I knew Mr Joseph had interviewed her many times, but I haven't been expelled yet. So I reckon Lucy hasn't told, and anyway looking at the guys, the Goths and emos had more black eyeliner than the girls, and the chavs and gangster-wannabe's had look like muggers. I grinned so did most of the others in the hall, me, I wore and blue top , jeans and white trainers. Cam wore, a hoodie, jeans and black trainers, not bad.

"Anyway, i have some announcements to make, we have some students transferring from priden health college, mostly into year nine, ten and eleven. We also have a new teacher, please welcome, Mr Lyon." A man stood up, he had a black ponytail, brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black, he was extremely tall and had a sporty figure. He looked just as cool as Mr Joseph even cooler, Most teacher were wearing a suit, or posh clothes, he wore a shirt , jeans and trainers. He didn't speak he stood for a few minutes, scamming the hall, when he reached me he paused for a moment, then continuing. once he had looked at all of us, he sat back down. Mr Joseph nodded, "okay, every one please, return to their classrooms." We all stood the noise creeped up, and soon we we're all outside, i made my way to history, my first lesson, Cameron wasn't in my History class sadly. As we entered the room, Mr Lyon, sat by the desk, _cool new teacher_ , i took a usual seat at the back, alone. Mr Lyon... observed the class like he did in the hall, he seemed to be reading us rather than seeing us. The class were as loud as a construction sight, but when he stood, the volume seemed to lower itself everyone looked towards him.

"Class, welcome i am Mr Jake Lyon." everyone's jaw dropped no teacher liked to reveal their names. It usually took three months before people could even guess at a teachers name, "most of you, will probably call me, Mr Lyon but, i would prefer if u called me Jake." I knew everyone was grinning, Jake was a cool teacher, which is rare at this school, History was gonna be easiest lesson, this year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week, cam was away, he was on holiday in, Greece. Lucy and the rest, stayed as far away from me as possible. So i was alone like before, before i had that fight, and before i had a boyfriend. I walked along the edge of the playground, not caring about the way people would edge away from me whispering " freak" "she's dating Cameron ford, that really cute guy from art class" "what does he see in her" "she beat up Lucy Cretic" . I didn't care what they said, it didn't bother me at all, then i heard a shriek, i turned i saw a 13 year old girl with ginger hair, tied in a bun run up to me and hug me.

"Catherine?" i said with utter shock.

"Angel!" she practically screamed at me.

"Oh my god, Wow!!!"

"I know"

"but how?"

"i got transferred" i smiled, she seemed to look much happier than the last time i saw her. We starred at each other in amazement, "I didn't know you came here"

"i didn't know you were coming" she laughed, We got a bench and sat down, chatting about, what we've been through. she told me that the man who raped her was now in prison, and she was moving on with her life. When she asked me what i had been up to, i knew she would find out, but better from me, so i told her how someone or something had broke into my house and trashed it. At the end her jaw had dropped.

"But who would do that, it's so inhumane" I shrugged, i reckoned it could have been either a crazy psychopathic bear, or Cheryl, with a hangover but not even they would do as much damage to the house, it was impossible. The bell rang, quickly giving Catherine my msn and phone number, i left for class. Geography, another class Cam wasn't in, Unlucky for me, there wasn't any cool teacher, just grumpy old Mr Labon. Around the age of 45 , bald, and a depressed face that looked as though if he smiled it would break.

"Do not! sit down, you have a seating plan, wait outside" Everyone groaned, we all hated seating plans, it was the one of the most worst things a teacher could do for us. As we sat down, i was glad to be at the back, but i wasn't alone, i sat in my place as he called out the kids name...

"Darren Lyon" A boy with long brown hair like mine, only his was down to his chin, walked towards me, extremely good looking, with a mysterious look in his eyes. i liked it.

"hi, I'm Darren"

"I'm angel"

"cool" he smiled showing me a perfect row of white gleaming teeth. Mr Labon eyed us, strangely.

"since you two are getting on so well, Angel you will, escort, Darren around to his lessons, understand?" he wanted me to moan, i could see it in his eyes, so he would have a reason to give me detention, well i wasn't gonna let him.

"yes sir." He stared at me silently. He hated me, he hated everyone. _He needs a social life._ i thought, Darren suddenly laughed.

"what?"

"nothing" i watched him, _weird kid, maybe he's related to Mr Labon._

"that would be a nightmare"

"what?"

"nothing" he seemed cool, but the way he liked reacted to way i was thinking was thinking, maybe he was thinking about something else, that made him laugh, or heard something someone else had said._ oh well, at least he doesn't seem like a jerk... so far._

"Since Miss cattien isn't in today, i will be taken your lesson, Be Quiet!" instinctively everyone had groaned at Mr Bothims comment. Except Darren, but he didn't know any of the teachers yet. "Today, we are doing cross country." Darren put his hand up.

"what's cross country?" everyone laughed, i stared at him. Mr Bothims frowned,

"This is no time for jokes, Mr ... Mr...?"

"Darren Lyon, honestly i don't know, i didn't do cross country in...my last school"

"Really? well if that's the case... country is a track of land, we're you will run three laps. the winners will be offered to do the district competitions... though with the lack of trying competitors in this year there is no point." that was true, no one ever tried for district, i reckon i could be quite fast, but I've never truly attempted run fast, i just jog at the back, and i'm never out of breath.

"okay sir, thanks."

"my pleasure."

"can i stick with you i don't know anyone else?" he asked me.

"sure no prob, but i never hardly do anything, just jog."

"okay" we made our, way up to the field.

"wheres the track?"

"look down, see the white paint, the lines are the track."

"ok" We lined up, Mr Bothims, put the whistle to his lips, and blew. We set off, i was jogging, Darren, keeping up, the populars, sprinted off.

"Are you slow?" Darren asked.

"What?"

"Are you slow?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"Because, the only people behind us, are those two fat kids," i was gonna say something about him calling them kids, fat but i was too offended by the fact he called me slow.

"I can be fast"

"sure you can?" the sarcasm was unbearable.

"fine, then let's go"

"Bring it then,"

"Prepare to be beaten,"

"I intend to win,"

"okay, on the count of 3"

"3..." we said together.

"2..."

"1..." i sprinted off, putting all my effort into speed. Darren, was still next to me, i saw the determination in his eyes, not caring about the blurs of kids we passed, i kept going. He began to get in front of me, i heard him laugh. He could win, _and we can't have that can we._ Pushing harder then i ever have, i forced, myself forward...catching him up... passing him...crossing the line...Mr Bothium blowing his whistle...falling onto the ground... Mr Bothium shaking my hand congratulating me...Darren crossing the line...

"so slow eh?"

"i have to admit you are fast when you want to be."

"i beat you"

"i know"

"haha"

"stop rubbing it in"

"okay, sorry" we laughed, the first popular, crossed the line. Mr Bothium, came up to me and Darren.

"You two should consider the district," he gave us a letter each. "If you run, at the same speed you just did then we are bound to win"

"thanks sir, i think i will go" Darren looked at me and grinned, daring me to do it as well.

"what the heck, sure, fine i'll do it"

"excellent." Mr bothium, practically skipped away.

"I'll get you next time angel."

"Bring it on, Darren" laughing we made our way back to the changing rooms.

Jake, stared at the two students as they entered the room, Darren, his son, was talking to Angel,_ Angel, my beautiful girl, shame she is going to have to die. Darren!..._ Darren looked at his father, he had heard his thought

_What! father... _Jake, smirked at the anger, his son showed towards him,

_any other son would love a father like me _Darren, sat down next to angel,

_No other son has a father like you _Jakes eyebrow rose,

_Beware of the girl you talking to, _Darren looked at Angel then back at his dad,

_she's my mentor _Jake stared into his sons eyes for a moment

_maybe so, but she is becoming your friend, i fear you may like her ._ Darren, frowned

_One father, you don't fear anything, Two, so what if she's my friend, ._ Jakes, smile widened

_true, i don't fear anything, but be warned she is nothing but trouble._

_I don't care_ Daren blocked any other thoughts his father sent to him, talking to angel and ignoring his father glare. Although he tried to block it he did get one small message.

_You have been warned!_

_----------------------------------Authors Personal message-----------------------------------------_

_AngelicInk:_ Wooooooooo, eviiil, lol hoped you like it!!! bye bye, expect next chappie soon.

Angel: Review please! I growing wi-(AngeliInk Covers her mouth)

AngelicInk: See you soon, bye!!!!!!

Angel: mmffphmmfff


End file.
